


Tomorrow Is Ours

by mks57



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Care If It Doesn't Make Sense, Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smile, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, he lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Fix it (short) Fic Post TRoS: Rey returned to Jakku as it was the one place she can disappear from the galaxy and try to live with the constant pain she is. But life has other plans for her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Tomorrow Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NancyDfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/gifts), [Burgundy_In_Chaucer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first Reylo fic! I'd like to thank Burgundy_In_ Chaucer and NancyDFan for putting up with me and making sure the fic worked.  
> So, I hope you all enjoy and please be kind 🙂

* * *

Rey and BB-8 made their way back to her home on Jakku. The haul had been pitiful but they had managed to get a couple ration packs, it was enough to last her a week or more but only because she no longer ate as much as she used to. Her appetite had fled months ago when it finally hit home for her how much she had lost on Exegol.

It had always been at the back of her mind when she left, but she pushed all of her grief and pain away as they were free. She had finally felt everything come into balance when she was fighting Palpatine with the full support of the Jedi. But once the adrenaline and joy of seeing her friends alive faded, darkness seeped in. She felt the deep gaping hole in her soul and heart where the bond with Ben had been. When he died saving her, he’d been at peace. She had felt it before he faded with Leia.

Even though she was in immense pain from losing him, she had thought she would find some solace in knowing he was at peace. But it did nothing to heal her pain.

Every day it got harder to get up, harder to breathe and keep moving. She felt the force surround her not as a peaceful, glowing light but this dark and chaotic storm. Rey had no concept of how to fight her way out of it. She was not weak enough to fall completely in as Ben had given her this gift, her life. But it broke her heart that she couldn’t live it as he wanted her to and that she had failed everyone as the force was unbalanced. The burden of failing weighed heavily on her shoulders.

It was part of the reason she returned to Jakku, she wanted to hide. She wanted to be in the one place where she’d been forgotten. She wasn’t a Jedi, she didn’t have to worry about people finding out she was Palpatine’s granddaughter, she wasn’t a hero.

She was nobody here. It suited her perfectly and brought her comfort of familiarity. She knew what was expected of her and nothing more. Chewie had brought her in the Falcon. He hated bringing her back and leaving her but he accepted her choice. He did drop by every now and then with supplies. Not that she asked for them, but she appreciated it and his presence. It brought some light and joy into her bleak world but it was always short-lived as she remembered how she had lost everyone she loved in a matter of days. 

Yes, her friends had survived but their friendships had become strained as she couldn’t form the words to express the pain she was in. They couldn’t even begin to understand as they were nothing like her, their pain and grief was transient, they all kept moving forward and their pain lessened. They were able to smile, she couldn’t, her pain scored deeper and it never seemed to heal. Maz was the only person who seemed to understand; she looked at Rey with her knowing eyes and held her hand. She never offered assurances that it would get better, no future predictions just silent empathy and an open invitation to her home.

BB-8 chirped and beeped, and Rey pulled out of her reverie as she looked to her home, the fallen over AT-AT, to see the Falcon parked a few feet away. Rey felt a rare smile grace her lips as Chewie was here for a visit. She pushed herself to move faster as she made it to the falcon but her smile faded as Chewie wasn’t here. Instead, Finn stepped off the ship.

“Rey.” Finn said warmly, he looked at her and frowned as he took in the sight of her. She felt self-conscious as she had lost weight and had dark circles under eyes. Finn clearly didn’t like seeing her like she was.

“Finn, what are you doing here? Where’s Chewie?” She asked with as much joy as she could muster. She shoved her staff into the sand and embraced him. It was good to see him, he looked well. They broke apart, she saw how bright and happy he was looking. He seemed more settled in his skin.

“He let me borrow the ship.” Finn said with a careless shrug. 

“Bullshit.” Rey stated, she knew Chewie would never let anyone use Falcon without him on board.

“Ok, I borrowed it without telling him but he won’t mind as I’m here to take you back.” He told her, Rey took a step back out of reflex. “You look terrible, are you ok?” he asked as he mistook her stepping back as weakness from her current state.

“I don’t want to go back.” She told Finn, ignoring his question.

“We have food on board.” Finn offered.

“I’m not falling for that trap.” She told him, annoyed that he would think her so gullible. “Look, I appreciate you dropping by but I’m staying here. So, if this is all you came for, then you can just go.” She told him. She picked up her staff and headed to her dwellings.

“Hey, wait up.” Finn said, he falling into step with her. Rey had wished he’d just left but Finn was stubborn. BB-8 rolled ahead of them to open up the house. It would be too hot to sit inside for at least a couple of hours. “So, you came back here.” he said lamely, making conversation.

“Yes and I thought you were leaving.” Rey told Finn, she didn’t want to be rude but she didn’t want to sit through an entire meal of him trying to convince her of where her place was in the galaxy. 

“I haven’t got you on the ship yet.” he said in good humour. Rey didn’t smile. “Why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?” Finn asked more serious this time.

“I told Chewie and Maz where I was and they respected my wishes to let me lead my life as I wish.” Rey said, she wished Chewie was here as she could’ve used another story from his past or to just talk about how they missed Leia and the others. She still remembered how he’d mourned Han, Leia and Ben’s passing. Even a year later, she still saw the sadness in his eyes as he missed them as much as she did. 

“Rey.” Finn said, he drew her out of her reverie. She looked at him, he shot her a look waiting for her to answer a question she hadn’t heard.

“Finn.” She said, to annoy him like he was her with his presence.

“Why here of all places?” he asked.

“It’s where I grew up, it’s my home.” She said, she didn’t see why it was so hard to understand. They made it to her home. The door was open but she was right, the interior was still uncomfortably hot as hot air wafted out. But she was used to it, she stepped inside, she pulled her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the ground by her kitchen. She propped her staff by the hammock.

“We were worried when you left, I haven’t seen you in months and you’re back here. You look sick. Are you even eating?” he asked her, he stopped at the doorway. He was already sweating profusely in the heat, there was no way he could survive heat inside the AT-AT.

“I am eating and I’m doing my best considering,” she said. It was true, even if it was just enough to get by. She hung up her cloak and goggles.

“Why don’t you want to come back? It’s been over a year, you missed the anniversary of our victory.” Finn told her, she didn’t need a reminder of how much time had passed. She might have stopped carving the days gone by in her home’s wall, but she still knew how much time passed.

“I did my part, we won the war. It’s over. I don’t need to be reminded of it every year nor do I want to celebrate it.” Rey told him in a casual but clear tone.

“But you’re a Jedi Master and a hero to the people. We need you to come back and rebuild the Jedi, teach the younglings and me,” Finn told her. She tried not to flinch as the idea of teaching in her current state felt completely wrong.

“Finn, I’m not a Jedi anymore. My connection to the force is gone.” She lied, hoping it would stop him from pushing the subject. Finn looked speechless as he didn’t know what to say.

“What? No, it doesn’t work like that.” He told her. Rey’s lips formed a fine line in annoyance.

“You have no idea how it works. If you did, you wouldn’t be here. You’d have found another tutor.” Rey told him plainly, hoping he would just back off.

“There’s no other Jedi but you.” Finn told her.

“I’m not Jedi!” Rey shouted, items in the room shaking momentarily from her anger as it rippled from her. BB-8 backed away. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep calm. She just showed she was still connected to force, chaotic as it was.

“Well, you’re the closest thing we got.” Finn said softly, he was disappointed in her and she didn’t blame him for feeling fed up by being left with only her.

“I can’t balance the force.” She said, being honest with him as she couldn’t be the person he needed.

“What?” He asked, confused. She shook her head because no one could understand her. She opened her eyes and turned him.

“I can’t balance the force; it is not balanced within me as you all like to believe. If I taught you or anyone else, I would taint you all with the chaos and darkness within me. I will not be responsible for that.” She told him.

“Is this because of Ren? Did he and Palpatine do this to you?” he asked.

“His name is Ben Solo and no, he didn’t do this to me. He saved me.” Rey snapped as she hated how he just blamed everyone else when it was her failure. She was not strong enough alone.

“I really thought you were joking with that. I had hoped you were joking.” Finn told her.

“He saved my life, Finn. We felt the force balance between us. Light and dark forces in perfect harmony. But he died and everything slowly fell apart.” Rey told him, tears formed in her eyes as she remembered those fleeting moments of peace and joy.

“Rey-“ Finn started but she cut him off as she didn’t want sophistry or Finn blaming Ben when the man had given everything for them to have the freedom they had now.

“It ripped my soul in half and all that is left is nothing but numbness inside while the rest of me aches like I’ve been hollowed out with a jagged blunt knife. The small moments I have no choice but to feel the force are pure chaos and darkness. You think I can block all that out and be the person you want me to be? Because I can’t. I will poison future generations of Jedi to come, and as I said before, I won’t do it. I won’t have that on my conscience.” She said. She couldn’t even look at him because she knew she would just lose what little kindness and patience she had left in her.

“Then bond with me, I can balance you out. I’m force sensitive, it could work, my light can balance out your dark.” Finn told her. Rey’s eyes snapped to his. If looks could kill, he would’ve been dead on the floor. She despised that he could listen to what she said and believe he could ‘fix’ her as if it were easy. As if he understood something she could barely understand herself.

“Get out.” Rey told him, she pointed at the door. Her body shook with anger. Finn ignored her because he didn’t understand how he had offended her with his good intentions.

“Rey, I’m trying to help you. Clearly you need someone else who is strong with the force to bond with. I can be that guy if you train me.” Finn told her.

“Get out.” Rey told him, she emphasised her words strongly, so she was not misunderstood. She knew she would say something she’d regret if he didn’t leave. Finn stared her down for a moment when it was clear she would not budge; he held up his hands in surrender.

“Fine, I’ll go but try to remember that you have friends who care about you. So, when you’re ready, call, and I’ll come take you off this shit hole of a planet.” He told her angrily.

“This shit hole of a planet is my home.” Rey told him. Finn pressed his lips into a fine line and said nothing as he left. BB-8 who’d been quiet the entire conversation rolled to the door. She half expected the droid to follow Finn. But he stopped at the door and watched Finn go.

Rey moved to her hammock and kicked off her shoes. She climbed into the hammock with shaky limbs. The exertions of the day and the stress of Finn’s presence were too much for her. When she heard the Falcon take off, she was relieved to be alone with BB-8 as she pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes. BB-8 beeped and chirped begging her to eat now that Finn was gone but she wasn’t hungry.

“Later,” she told BB-8 as she just wanted to sleep. She closed her eyes, her mind drifted to dreams of another life. A life that could’ve been hers as she stood on a balcony that looked out to a vast lake surrounded by green nature. The sky was slightly overcast as it was sprinkling, Rey smiled softly as she enjoyed the cold. She enjoyed living in a place so peaceful and full of life. She felt a presence behind her, her smile broadened as she turned around and saw him. Ben.

But as soon as she ran towards him, their world crumbled away. Ben disappeared, she was back on Exegol.

“Ben!" She shouted, pieces of ship crashed to the ground from the sky. Metal, oil and fuel burst into flames and shot out in all directions. She used the force to block the debris and flames from hitting her. But she still felt the heat of the flames and melting metal roast her skin. Sweat poured from her skin as she ran to find Ben. She had to as she felt a deep desperation to get to him. She fought her way through the mess of debris and fire.

The force of the impact of debris behind her sent her flying. She hit the ground with a harsh, painful thud. She laid flat on her stomach, heaving in overheated air. Tears streamed down her face as it felt hopeless, she could barely breathe.

The heat of the flames around her were burning her up. She knew he wasn’t here, she had felt him slip away and the urgency was replaced with desolation. What was the point of it all? She thought. In a blink of her eyes, he was beside her, laying on the ground with his face towards her. They looked at one another for the longest time, her eyes filled with tears as she knew the truth but held onto this moment. He reached out and brushed the stray strands of hair.

“I love you.” She whispered softly, she closed eyes relishing every single sensation of his fingers on her skin. She’d give anything to have him back, to hear his voice again, to feel his presence within her. She opened her eyes, watched as he faded away. “NO!” she screamed in anguish.

Rey sluggishly woke up to BB-8 squealing and beeping in alarm. “BB, cut it out.” She murmured, she didn’t know what he was alarmed about but she didn’t care as she was too consumed by her pain. The nightmare always ended the same way, her waking up to him still being gone. Her throat ached and her eyes burned with hot tears, she felt ill as she always did when she awoke from her nightmares. But, she still felt his hand on her shoulder and the other at the crown of her hair. She huffed a breath as she knew it was just phantom sensations.

“Reyn,” he murmured softly. Rey’s eyes snapped open and she pushed herself upright in surprise. He was here, in her home. She stared at a very much alive Ben Solo, trying to understand how he had come to be. She knelt forward and poked his shoulder and he gave an amused smile at her confusion. He wore the same clothes he’d died in, on Exegol. He looked handsome as ever and from one poke, seemed to be physically here.

“Did I bring you back? Or are you – what are you?” She asked, she couldn’t stop the tears as she tried to figure out if she had gone insane or subconsciously brought him back through the dark side means due to her Palpatine blood. But as she drank in his features, all she saw was Ben. There was no shadow of Kylo Ren or the dark side lurking within his beautiful eyes. He looked so unburdened, free.

“My family brought me back as one last gift, I don’t understand how…it shouldn’t even be possible. But here I am.” He said confused as he didn’t know how to explain it or comprehend it himself. He rose to his feet and carefully sat in the hammock next to her.

Rey slid closer into him and relished the pure physicality of him in her space, the heat of his body as his skin grew flushed and glistened with sweat from the heat. She couldn’t quite comprehend he was real and was waiting for the illusion to be over. He reached out and cupped her face. Rey gasped slightly at the sensation of his gentle touch. She had forgotten how it felt to be touched by another like this. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, she felt the gesture reach deep within her.

“You’re really here. I can sense you.” She said softly in wonder, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She gave a slow exhale as she felt herself slowly knitting together, her soul finally mended; whole again. She gave a watery laugh of joy as this was what she had needed and wanted since Exegol. She opened her eyes; she and Ben smiled at one another as they were so in tune with each other and this moment. They felt the exchange of energies and emotions shared between them. 

Rey kissed him, he returned the kiss with just as much desperation and passion as she was pouring into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her into his lap but the simple act made them lose balance in the hammock. They fell out of the hammock in a tangle of limbs, and they both laughed and groaned in pain.

BB-8 made some wild noises and the two watched as the droid haphazardly raced outside of the AT-AT compartment. They laughed again at the droid’s hasty departure, it felt good to laugh without pain inside her. Rey pushed up on her arms and looked down at him.

“Will the droid be ok out there?” Ben asked, he found the droid to be a little too high strung. But he knew Rey probably cared for it which meant he should at least not upset the balance in her home.

“I have sensors set up around the perimeter. He’ll be safe. Though probably be annoyed with us later.” Rey said wryly.

“I can live with that.” He replied, he lifted up and pulled her into a slow and intoxicating kiss. Rey couldn’t begin to describe what she felt as she had never felt this desire put into words. She felt herself come alive in a way like never before; her heart raced, her body warmed in a desperate need to get close to him.

His skin felt amazing under her hands. She sighed in the kiss and let her hands memorise his chest and arms. 

“Rey.”

“Yes.”

“How far do we want this to go?” he asked.

“You’re here, I want all of you,” she told him. Sure she was a virgin, she didn’t hide it nor flaunt it but after living with the Resistance, she’d learnt a lot about sexuality. So, she had a basic understanding of what went where and that people enjoyed it. She thought about just trying it once but no one in the resistance appealed to her. Not like Ben, he had been too far out of her reach and her enemy. Because of the war, she had to focus on her Jedi training as she couldn’t afford the distractions.

“I need you to be explicit.” Ben said, she saw his desperation that was mirrored in her. She wanted everything he had to give her. 

“Make love to me.” she murmured before she kissed him passionately. She felt his arms tighten around her. He felt the same as they both pulled at each other’s clothes. She pulled back from their kiss, tearing Ben’s Henley top off and throwing it off to the side. Ben haphazardly undid the belt on her outfit and lifted the layers of fabric off before they kissed again. 

“I need you.” He whispered against her skin. Rey tried to get her hands into his pants and frowned as the fabric would not budge. There was little give and they seemed to be stuck to his skin due to sweating in the heat, another confirmation that he was indeed alive.

“Your pants are not helping me.” She told him, she found the zipper on the side but she still couldn’t get the cursed fabric off of him. “How do you get out of these?” she asked frustrated even with him helping her but the pants were plastered to his body.

“Usually with ease given I’m not roasting inside an AT- AT.” He said wryly. It took some effort but Rey managed to pull the pants off. However, she slipped and fell back into the wall with a loud thud. Her Hammock accidentally unhooked from one of the walls and fell half on top of him. He rose to his feet and pulled it off the walls entirely to save them from further injuries and then looked at Rey who was still holding his pants with a stunned expression.

“Are you ok?” he asked in concern, Rey burst out laughing and nodded. He couldn’t help but laugh with her as it was too funny not to. He’d imagined making love to her for a long time but never did he imagine it to be this messy and dangerous or for her to look so happy and laughing as she threw his pants off to the side.

“How many layers do you have on?” she asked incredulously as he was still not completely naked. He still had boxer briefs on, not that they left much to the imagination. His erection had more room now as it stretched the fabric out.

“Too many for this planet.” He grumbled in good nature as it felt like it was over 50 degrees Celsius in her home. Rey drank in the sight of him, and he suddenly felt a mix of self consciousness and pride as she clearly liked what she saw.

He didn’t move as he wanted this to be on her terms and frankly, he was still in slight shock that this was happening. She rose to her feet, Ben braced himself half inspecting her to tackle him to the ground. Instead she closed the space between them and stepped onto a box, she was at his height. She kissed him and with every time they kissed, it seemed to just get better and more refined. It only served to remind him that this was their first time and the pressure to do it right was immense. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers before he pulled back and locked eyes with hers.

“I- you should know that I’ve never been with anyone.” He confessed, he hated not being confident in himself for this moment. Here he was a 30 yr old man who had no clue how to make love to a beautiful woman. “You will have to tell me if I’m doing something wrong or if I’m hurting you.” He said.

“I will, whatever happens today doesn’t have to be perfect as we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.” She promised softly. She knew he needed the reassurances that she was ready but also to take the weight off their shoulders. They both knew what it was like to be honed by others to be ‘perfect’ at something. In their cases, it was to be the perfect weapon. But she brushed thoughts of the past and the war behind her. 

She kissed him and kicked off her bottoms leaving on just her tunic. She quickly pulled him to the floor which was blissfully cooler in comparison to the air as it laid deep in the sand. They didn’t really think of what they were doing or even how they’d have sex. They just went with what felt good in the moment. Rey was dimly aware of him pulling her leg over his lap until she was straddling him. 

She pulled back from the kiss, as her eyes focused on his. He ran his hands slowly over her thighs, savouring the feel of her but also giving her a chance to stop him. She didn’t, she didn’t want him to stop.

No, she wanted more. She adjusted herself unconsciously on his lap in a way that made him gasp. It wasn’t until then that she realized where she was sitting. Her hands stilled over his shoulders as she realized that she was sitting directly on his arousal. She licked her lips, trying to stop the soft moan that threatened to escape her as his hands moved up her sides until they cupped her breasts through her thin tunic.

His eyes never left hers as he ran the pads of his thumbs over her hard nipples. Her eyes threatened to close in pleasure, but she fought against the urge. She wanted to soak in and remember everything that was happening between them and enjoy it.

Ben’s expression was unreadable as he gently massaged her breasts. She watched as his eyes darkened and his breathing deepened. Rey willed her hands to move as he teased her breasts. It felt so good. He gently squeezed her breasts, directing her to lean into him. Her hands slid up his chest into his hair.

“You’re beautiful,” he groaned as he leaned in taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. Part of him told him to slow down and to not scare her. But he knew the truth through their bond, she wanted him as badly as he needed her. He wanted this to be perfect for her, he wanted her to feel treasured. 

So, he focused on pleasuring her through touch. Out of pure instinct she began to rub her pelvis against him. His hands released her breasts and he pulled her tunic off. He immediately latched onto one hard nipple and sucked hard while she moved against him.

Rey’s movements were frantic as she searched for a release that she desperately needed. She had to get it, needed it as she increased her movements. His hard shaft was pressed firmly between the folds of her sex. The only thing separating them was the thin material of his cotton boxer briefs. 

Rey couldn’t get enough as she panted and moved desperately on him. Ben’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as she rode him. Never in a million years had he expected this. Rey was wild on his lap. He could smell how aroused she was and it made him harder than he’d ever been in his life. He gripped her hips and moved her harder against him. Suddenly his mouth released her nipple as he dropped his head back. 

“Ah, Rey. Fuck you’re so wet.” He groaned loudly, his comment seemed to stir her on as she began grinding against him harder. His grip tightened on her hips as he exhaled loudly. 

Rey was completely lost in the pleasure as it ebbed and flowed, but overall built upward. It was intoxicating and exhilarating at the same time. Ben’s hand held one of her breasts firmly pushing it up so he could lick and suck on it while he began grinding into her. She cried out, feeling herself getting closer. 

The tempo and pressure were just right but then, Ben threw his head back and shouted her name as his hips slammed into hers and he climaxed. He pulled her down and held her close, as his body shook and spasmed underneath her.

“I’m so sorry.” Ben gasped into her neck, he felt a little embarrassed he had come so quickly. Rey was incredible, more incredible than he’d fantasised, but he had imagined coming inside of her, not his briefs.

“For what?” she asked as she caught her breath. He gently touched her face and smiled as it struck him just how innocent she was in this moment. She didn’t look disappointed in him, just curious.

“I came too soon.” he said honestly. He knew it was a failing but he wasn’t going to let it become one as he knew he could still pleasure her. 

“Felt pretty good for me.” She said.

“Not good enough for me,” he said. She gave a breathless laugh as he pulled her under him. He loved hearing her laugh, to see her smile, give her pleasure. Just because he was ‘out of the game’ so to speak didn’t mean he couldn’t show his love in other ways. He knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

He pulled away from her. Rey watched as he pulled off his boxer briefs. She couldn’t help but look at his flagging erection. It was impressive but she had no idea if it was normal size or not for a man. Frankly she didn’t care given the pleasure his penis and Ben had given her just a few moments ago. She also didn’t entirely understand how it worked but the engineer in her was very curious. But she held back her desire to discover as she wanted to see what Ben would do. 

He smoothed his hands up her legs and Rey felt her whole body come back to life. She didn’t understand how she could be turned on so quickly but when he looked at her, the heat of his gaze slammed into her and pulsed through her body. He stared at her exposed sex with those smouldering brown eyes, his gaze roaming over every hot, damp inch. A rush of vulnerability welled up inside her. She almost closed her legs, wanting to put an end to the crazy shock waves of arousal that made her clit throb.

But she didn’t close her legs. No. Because Ben was there, licking his lips again, and his eyes glittered with raw, unadulterated lust, and then he was touching her. He moved his finger along her folds, up and down, with gentle, teasing caresses.

“Tell me what you like,” he said roughly, he was so intense.

“I like everything you’re doing so far.” Rey said, a little breathless. She had no idea, she barely even touched herself sexually to even answer the question properly. If she didn’t know why people enjoyed sex and sexual intimacy, she certainly knew now.

Sliding over her clit, Ben rubbed the swollen nub for a few moments before moving lower and toying with her wet opening with the tip of his finger. “And this?” he prompted.

“Also good,” she choked out. Before she could wonder what he’d do next, that long finger pushed into her, deep inside, drawing a moan from her throat.

Ben grinned as he shifted down lower, his finger still buried in her wet pussy, his gorgeous mouth now inches from her thighs. 

“So,” Ben said thoughtfully. He moved his finger, in and out, a slow torturous rhythm that had her squirming beneath him. “Still good?” he asked, he had never felt more confident doing something for the first time than he did right now.

“I don’t know.” Rey said with that same clawing pleasure from earlier, the desperate need to feel more of it. It was like a drug. 

“I can stop.” Ben offered. He started to pull away. and Rey’s eyes went wide as she shook her head.

“No, don’t you dare.” Rey growled at him. Ben chuckled, and to her surprise he lowered his head between her legs and lightly flicked his tongue over her clit. She gasped half in shock and half pleasure.

“Better?” he asked, Rey was practically having a meltdown at him being between her legs with his face in her pussy. She swallowed and gave a nod as words evaded her. 

Ben chuckled again, and she felt a flicker of annoyance at his amusement. But it faded quickly as he pressed his hot and eager mouth into her aching pussy. His tongue lapped her up, long sensual strokes that stoked the fire building in her belly and made her toes curl in immense pleasure.

His mouth felt so good on her, she closed her eyes and dropped her head back, just giving into the moment and letting the pleasure overwhelm her. It didn’t take long until it coalesced into it one beautiful explosion. It ripped through her like nothing she had ever felt before and stole the breath right out of her lungs while shards of vivid colors and bright light distorted her vision. She gave a desperate moan, pressed her hands into Ben’s hair and brought him closer, milking all the pleasure she could, drowning in it, consumed by it.

Ben didn’t move until it finally set her free and she collapsed beneath him. Then he rose slowly and kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips. His erection had fully recovered and he was ready to go after going down on her. He honestly wanted to stay down there for longer and make her come again but his need to be inside her, to feel her come around him was too strong. He knew there would be other times, this was the first of many times they would make love.

“You ok?” he asked her. Rey nodded breathless as her body started to relax. She felt a little drowsy but it was a languid and pleasing feeling. “Should I stop?” he asked, he didn’t want to push her body too hard. It hadn’t missed his notice earlier that she had lost weight or the fatigue written in her face.

“No, keep going.” Rey said, she had said she wanted all of him and would settle for no less. Ben gave her a few moments of gentle kisses before letting his fingers wander south. He felt a zing of pride as she was so wet and ripe. He’d researched enough to know this would help when he finally took her as he was definitely above average in size for a male.

Rey deepened the kiss, her tongue sweet and strong in his mouth. He worked it a little bit and her moans came stronger, her hips pushing against his hand. Then he positioned himself between her legs and he then pulled back from the kiss to look down at her.

He searched her eyes and the bond between them for any doubts but all he saw and felt was love and a little nervousness. She gave a nod, as she opened her legs wider. Ben pressed his erection into her body, moved carefully, just a little bit at a time, until he made his way inside, filling her. He did his best to hold still, letting her get used to the sensation of having him inside her, and soon he saw her slow, satisfied smile grace her lips.

It took all his self control to not come right in that moment. Rey was perfection, but this right now was like nothing he’d ever thought he’d experience. 

Rey hummed deeply. Ben felt her move her hips beneath him, and he began to pump his hips to her rhythm. He figured he’d be good for seconds, not minutes, and hoped it would be enough. But he remembered then, remembered had brought that deep moan from her earlier and slid his hand between their bodies and down, inching his finger toward her clit, one of his newest favourite spots on her body. And he heard it again. 

“Oh, Ben….” She murmured moved harder, throwing a leg over him and pulling him deeper and deeper. He rubbed that hard little knot while he thrust his hips, and beneath him, she was pounding against him, meeting him with each movement.

She came again, but this time he felt it in a whole amazing new way. Her body tightened around him and he felt a clenching, squeezing, pulsing sensation. It felt so good. It was amazing. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and with his hands on her bottom, he drove himself into her until he let go, and it was more powerful than anything he’d ever known in his life. 

  
  


Sometime later, they fell back and Rey couldn’t help but laugh as Ben groaned in pain when his head hit the floor instead of the pillow. It wasn’t an issue for her as he was her pillow. The temperature in the AT-AT was stifling, they were both spent and sticky with sweat but Rey didn’t care. She just wanted to hold onto him forever, she didn’t care if it was immature or too needy of her.

“You ok?” She asked, concerned by the amount of bumps and bruises they had between them. He was right, they needed a decent bed and more space. She never imagined sex to be so all consuming and pleasurable but it was an incredible experience. She felt energized, beautiful and vivacious while also incredibly weak and exhausted at the same time. But even so, she wanted more with him. She wanted him to repeat everything they had just done together.

“I don’t know, but I won’t lie, your place seems to be hazardous to my health.” He teased with a smile, she loved his smile. She reached out and lazily traced a finger over his beautiful dimples. She felt their bond so strong and sure between them. It was a contentment she never thought she’d have.

“It’s a little cluttered.” She mused, she never imagined anyone in this space but herself. It strangely felt so much smaller with him inside.

“Are you ok?” he asked, he pushed up on an elbow and looked at her in concern. “Did I hurt you?” he asked concerned.

“No, this is the best that I have felt in months.” She said, a cheeky smile spread across her lips. “Though, you seemed to know more than you were letting on about sex,” She added. She didn’t want to say it but she figured she’d be doing all the work to figure it out but he was an equal partner and had done things she never even imagined. She enjoyed them all.

“I read. A lot.” He said a little nervously before he cleared his throat. It was true, he was a prolific reader, born from not wanting to be completely left in the dark. He figured if he knew something on every subject then he would not be the fool in the crowd.

“A lot on what we just did?” She asked with a cheeky smile.

“I read a lot of information on varying subjects not just our biology.” Ben told her, a blush graced his cheeks as he didn’t want to come off as weird or weirder than he normally felt.

“And fantasise about me and us like this.” She stated.

“I believe I already admitted to this.” He said gruffly, his cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

“I’m just wondering what else you fantasised us doing.” Rey said.

“What did _you_ fantasise us doing?” he said turning the question back on her.

“I was busy trying to save the Galaxy, didn’t have time to fantasise.” She deadpanned, Ben tickled her sides as he knew they were a sensitive spot.

“Liar.” He said. Rey squirmed and laughed.

“Maybe I’ll show you later, when it’s cooled down.” She said.

“It cools down on this planet?” He asked in disbelief.

“You should not mock my home. It has served me well. Though we should put on some clothes and let BB-8 back in.” Rey said, she needed some water and food as she was starving from their activity.

“If we must.” He reluctantly let her go and looked at his pants and boxers that were still a sticky wet mess. “Though, ah where’s the fresher?” he asked, he figured he could wash his boxers out as they’d dry quickly.

“There’s no fresher. If you need to go, you go outside. If you gotta really go, bury it deep,” she told him. He blinked as he had never given her life on Jakku a lot of thought. But now he wanted to know how she kept herself and her clothes so clean but decided it would be too rude to ask.

“Good to know.” He said awkwardly, but he made a note to try and figure out how to get a fresher or access to one and a laundry.

“If it helps, every second day I wash with a bowl of water. More so in the summer. I can show you where as I know you like your showers. Laundry is a little more complicated.” She said awkwardly as even she knew her hygiene practises were not the same as his or anyone she knew who hadn’t lived on a desert planet.

“I’m ok for now, but I wouldn’t mind washing some of the sweat off later when it’s cooler,” he said. She gave a smile as she appreciated him trying as she knew many others would run for the nearest shipyard and get off Jakku for the simple luxuries. 

”Until then I have some of your old clothing.” She offered as she knew getting into his current clothing might be undesirable. She hoped he didn’t ask her why. She had seen the way people picked over Leia’s belongs as if they had a right to it after her death. But it was the way when resources were short. You absorbed and reused what you could; nothing went to waste. 

But Rey had taken Ben’s things from the Falcon for her own use, while Chewie gifted her with a few other items he felt Leia and Han would want her to have. She wasn’t materialistic in general but she drew comfort from possessing something of the Solo family.

“You might be more comfortable in them.” Rey added, she pushed off of him and got to her feet. She pulled on her tunic and her knickers. She pulled a box from the far wall and lifted the lid.

Ben rose to his feet and followed her. He knelt down and looked inside the box, tears welling in his eyes as memories of a time long forgotten were brought forward in his mind. His childhood, the rare times his parents had shown him love. 

“Han and Leia, they kept so much of your stuff.” Rey said softly.

“You kept it for yourself?” he asked. He didn’t mind, he actually liked that in his death she had kept some mementos. It meant she had cared, not that he questioned it. But he was surprised Rey would be so sentimental with him given everything that transpired between them.

“It’s complicated, but here, these should hopefully fit.” She said as she handed him some of the clothes from the bottom of the box. He wore a small smile as he touched the soft, worn cotton.

“You wore this when you came to me on Snoke’s vessel.” he said, recognising the earth tones of his clothing, as he had that day when he’d seen her in them. He was always oddly fascinated how she had worn his clothes in an entirely different more feminine style.

“I found them on the Falcon in your room. Han never changed it and neither has Chewie. I think he- they kept it that way so when you came back, you’d know you always had a home with them.” Rey said softly.

“I honestly thought they had burned it all. Snoke made it seem that way…” Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. “I was wrong,” he said, pulling on the dark blue grey tunic. It was a little snug but he didn’t care.

“I’d recommend just the shirt and shorts… well, the other pair, as I didn’t take them in. Actually, I have some pants that might fit better.” She chagrined, as she had stolen his clothes and taken them in. She moved away and rummaged in another box before pulling out a pair of beige cream cotton long shorts. “It’s too warm for the extra layers. Summers here are horrendous, but when the sun goes down it becomes bearable. What?” she asked him, she was worried as he wore a pained expression.

“I don’t know, I- I never thought coming home was an option. I know...they said I could but it always felt like a test to prove something. To know they kept it all as it was; waiting for me to come back. It’s so strange.” He said, he didn’t want to admit it was heartbreaking but they both felt it. “If only I’d gone down a different path earlier. Maybe.” He said, tears filled his eyes but he tried not to shed them. Rey moved to his side and cupped the side of his face and made him look at her.

“Ben, you are on a different path now- with me. We will honour them and this gift they gave us,” she promised. They shared a tender kiss filled with hope and promise. They pulled apart as BB-8 complained loudly through the hatch about being outside and to inform them of an incoming sandstorm. “I gotta let him in, Sandstorms happen a lot at this time of year. I don’t want to be cleaning his circuits for the next week.” She told Ben, giving him the shorts. 

“I’ll do it.” Ben said, he rose to his feet. He pulled on the shorts that fell well above his knees but they were comfortably loose. He walked to the door and opened it, BB-8 rolled in and gave him an indignant sound like he was annoyed at being chased out the dwelling. “Don’t start with me.” Ben told the droid, BB-8 rolled back and just tapped Ben’s leg but it was enough to burn him as the droid’s outer shell was hot as fuck from being in the sunlight. “Ow!” Ben complained. He rubbed the side of his leg and glared at the droid.

“BB, that is not nice!” Rey told him. BB-8 beeped something she equivalised to ‘Bite me’. “Keep that attitude up and I will disassemble you and trade you for rations.” It was an empty threat but the droid beeped a somewhat apologetic noise.

Ben wore an amused smile at the exchange. Rey blushed as she wondered what he thought of her attachment to the droid. BB-8 looked between them clearly unsure of what to make of their new third wheel.

“So, what now?” Ben asked out of curiosity.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“I haven’t eaten in over a year unless you count earlier,” He said, feeling brave. They both blushed at the memory and smiled.

“We’ll have some dinner, and we’ll figure out the rest tomorrow,” she said. She packed away the box and slid it back against the wall, then pulled out her water bottle and portion pack. Ben sat down at her makeshift table and watched her as she unwrapped the portion and doused it with water. She pulled the lid off the bottle and poured water into before she pushed it towards Ben.

“To tomorrow,” he said. They clinked bottle and lid together in cheers and took a sip as tomorrow and the days after that were finally theirs.


End file.
